Time And Interest (Altered)
by FlankingLeft
Summary: To middleschoolers realize there love for each other and show it some "special" ways.
1. Chapter 1

Times and Interest

Kyle Hernandez and Maria Cathleen rarely spoke to each other even though they were dating. Kyle is very insecure especially when his relationship is brought up, so Maria doesn't really go to him if she has problems. But there's someone that she constantly speaks to about her problems, his name is Mason Jackson. Mason was an innocent kid who didn't want to be given that title as the "innocent kid" but no matter what he strives at being a good person. With both Mason and Maria had gotten plenty of time to talk since they shared the same homeroom, band, and PE class. They had begun spending plenty amounts of time with each other that they had begun being shipped at school. But one fateful day changed everything about this entire ordeal.

The school was desolate and eerily quiet. Students have just left the middle school but two remained. Both of them began walking together around the school. Until they settled outside the farthest classroom that was away from every other. It was Maria and Mason.

"I don't know Maria, I don't even think that this is right." Mason spoke somewhat frantically realizing the situation he was in.

"Relax Mason, it's no big deal, like Kyle would even care." She said reassuringly. "Plus everyone says this is a better relationship.

"But… I can't."

"Fine." She said as she started walking away.

"Wait! I'll do it"

She turned around and pressed him against the wall of the classroom. She closed her eyes and leaned in.

Micheal, one of Kyle's close friends being in an after school program had just finished up and had head out only to realize he had left his lunch pail at his homeroom. He began walking until he heard the sound of moaning. Jared looked around to see two figures one against the wall and the other pressed against them. Micheal walked around the corner and found out it was Mason and Maria.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Jared shouted confused out of his mind as Mason spazzed to pull up his pants.

Maria red face said "You tell anyone I'll kill you."

Micheal not even caring about his pail anymore, pale faced, ran away. He was shocked appalled by what he had saw.

A passionate kiss was shared as Maria began to unzip Mason's pants. Mason attempted to stop but just gave up knowing that he enjoyed it. She dropped his pants and boxers. looked down to see the member.

"Christ Mason that's enormous."

Mason blushed and looked down.

Maria began stroking it as he began moaning. He began moaning louder and louder until they heard footsteps and saw Micheal rush around the corner. Mason's heart sank as they'd been caught.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Michael was completely silent, he avoided eye contact with Kyle, Maria, and Mason all together. Can you blame him.

Maria and Kyle were talking to each other during lunch but Maria had a sunken feeling in her chest. She felt like she'd get caught any minute. But alas, Friday had approached and everyone was preparing for their weekend. Maria and Mason walked together as they went home to help each other with homework.

They entered Maria's house, they greeted her parents and went upstairs to her room. Both of them dropped their backpacks and began working on homework, When they were half-way through Maria's younger sister bust through the door saying,  
"You guys better not be banging in here." she said this in a very nonchalant way, while Maria and Mason stared in shock. "Either way, me and mom are going out, you want anything?"

Maria answered "Depends, where are goin?"

"Just to the grocery store."

"Ok, I'll guess I'll have some Dorites."

"Ok."

She shut the door and left. They both looked at each other and blushed.

"Maria, what are you thinking?" he said in a sarcastic and rhetorical tone.

"I don't know what are you thinking?"

They sat in silence for about five minutes until Maria began unzipping her sweater.

"What are you doing?"

She began pulling of her shirt and bra to reveal her C cup sized breast.

"You like what you see?"

Mason didn't even answer. He felt something in his crotch hit his pants.

"Fine, If you don't wanna answer then you don't have to. But I know what you will do."

Maria leaped towards Mason.

"Alright you got me, they look fantastic."

"Thankyou." She said in a very seductive tone

Mason began taking his shirt off as Maria began taking her pants off. They began kissing with Maria on top of Mason. She unbuckled his pants like before and pulled down his pants and boxers.

"Let me try something she said." as she started licking the tip of his penis.

Mason flinched and cringed as she began moving her tongue up in down.

"Oh god don't stop!"

She kept going as his soft moans filled the air.

Mason pulled down her panties and felt the lining of her soft beared ass. He began rubbing her ass and she began moaning. Maria began engulfing the entire thing and began the motion of moving back and forth.

Mason grunted as he reached his climax. With one swift squeal, he came without warning. Maria was slightly overwhelmed but managed to swallow it all.  
"Sheesh, you could have warned me."

"Sorry" he said blushing and squinting.

"It's fine."

Maria looked down at Mason with a look of unsurety.

"I don't know Mason. Should we really go this far?"

"This is your decision Maria. I can't really make you pick, you might regret it later."

She paused hesitantly.

"I want nothing other than you right now Mason. But wait."

Maria got up and went to her drawer. She dug all the way to the back to find a condom.

"Safety first." she said as Mason began dying of laughter.

She tossed it at Mason and he put it on.

"Now, let's begin."

Maria began squatting onto his erect penis and let out a slight shriek as it entered her body. Slowly she began to move up and down on it and formed a groove. Mason's face began to cringe while Maria began to moan. Her moans became so loud that Mason began shushing her. She quieted down and continued. Mason began fondling her breasts. Up and down she went as the pleasure rose. Mason squeezed her nipples and she let out a loud squeal.

He felt it coming and he let out his warning.

"Ok… now I'm cumming." he said somewhat grunting, let out another squeal of passion as he finished his orgasm. They began breathing heavily.

"That was great." Maria said hugging Mason.

"I love you Maria."

"I love you too Mason."

This passionate moment was interrupted by the sound of Maria's mom's car.

They frantically scrambled to fit their clothes on. They disposed of the condom in the trash by moving everything and placing the condom at the bottom. Footsteps came up the stairs as they heard a knock. It was her Maria's sister.

"Open."

She opened to see a somewhat sweaty Mason doing his homework on the floor while Maria was on the computer.

"I got your dorites." she said as she tossed them at her. And then left the room.

Mason began texting his mom to be picked up but in the meantime just watched Youtube with Maria while eating dorites.


End file.
